


All the Distances between Us Don't Matter [ART]

by Jahaliel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin doesn't fall, Fanart, Like big spoilers for the story, Multi, Pining, Post Order 66, Star Wars Big Bang 2020, fanpoetry, spoilers for the story, swbb2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: Fanart for shadowsong26's wonderful fic full of pining and a very satisfactory twist on a post-66 world.  Poetry and art.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Star Wars Big Bang 2020





	1. The Three Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsong26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsong26/gifts).
  * Inspired by [for we are a woven thread; find the strand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999860) by [shadowsong26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsong26/pseuds/shadowsong26). 



> hope you like it <3 also i tried like ten different titles for this before I came up with one I liked.

**Anakin:**

Lingering on the precipice, tilting void  
the darkness sings so loud and falling could  
be so easy; but I will not – I make my own  
destiny, not chained to Fate or Force or Foe  
and I will fight for the memories of my loves  
and I will be a master again – give another  
the chance to live; to thrive; to be more  
for that is the future – that is my hope

**Obi-Wan:**

Lost light flickering hope; the grief unending  
this is what I was made for; and yet still I fight  
because they want me to, because I want to  
let this be the last gift I can give to my beloveds  
the freedom and restoration of democracy, a   
place where our children could have grown strong  
and when I find family, unexpectedly then again  
the light will flicker and brighten, the Force is   
with us still, we will see each other again

**Padme:**

Have you heard  
the redbird sings  
the blackbird flies,   
the mourning dove  
grieves her lost love

I will stand to fight; I will run when I must  
I will be the voice of rebellion calling out  
and I will shake the Empire’s foundations

We will break these cages down and fly free


	2. Together Again

Together (the piece running along the bottom of the three pictures)

What is lost is found again when the battle’s done  
beneath brilliant stars; we have ever breathed as one

you are mine and I am yours and our family has grown  
now come with me, now run with me, my loves, be again my home


End file.
